Andalasia!
by McFly76
Summary: Au royaume d'Andalasia, un gang essaie de redonner de l'espoir à son pays! OS en 2 parties! AH, Bellice! que dire d'autre? venez lire et vous verez!


******Avant toute chose je tiens à dire qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas même le nom du royaume que j'ai trouvé sur internet!**

**Salut tout le monde me voilà lancer dans un petit OS de Bellice comme d'hab! je m'ennuyais en gestion d'entreprise et j'ai laissé mon crayon écrire la suite. Je ne peux juger mon histoire mais j'espère que vous me dirais ce que vous en pensais? Il s'agit d'un OS en deux parties, j'attend un autre cours ennuyeux pour écrire la suite, ça ne saurait tarder car demain j'en ai un ;-)!**

**Petite précision ce qui est en italique sont les actions et pensés des personnages!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Résumé pour mettre en place qui est qui !

Alice est princesse du royaume d'Andalasia, elle est la fille de Carlisle et Esmée actuel roi et reine du pays. Emmett est l'ainé de la famille, il est chef des armées et marié à Rosalie (une duchesse), elle est la sœur jumelle de Jasper, qui lui est le bras droit d'Emmett. Jessica est la dame de compagnie d'Alice.

Bella est une rebelle des bas quartiers, chef d'un gang qui souhaite sortir ses amis de la pénurie par n'importe quel moyen sauf la violence. Edward est son bras droit. Le gang compte parmi lui Angela (meilleure amie de Bella) qui sort avec Ben, Victoria et James un peu trop extrême dans leur action.

Un jour au royaume d'Andalasia, au palais une réunion de Famille avait lieu. Le chef de celle-ci prit la parole devant sa femme, ses enfants ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle :<strong> Si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de quitter mes fonctions de roi, afin de laisser la place à ma progéniture. _Carlisle attendait les réactions de sa famille._

**Emmet **_un peu inquiet _**: **Maman ! tu le savais ?

**Esmée :** Oui, on en a longuement parlé, nous voulons profiter de la vie, il est temps pour toi de prendre en main le royaume mon fils.

**Carlisle :** nous pensons que tu es prêt, après avoir dirigé l'armée d'une main de fer, je…

**Emmett **_hurlant _**: **NON ! _l'ensemble des personnes présentent ont sursauter._

**Esmée :** Emmett ne coupe pas la parole à ton père !

**Emmett : **Je ne veux pas être roi, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je suis fait pour me battre, et qui dirigerait l'armée ?

**Carlisle :** Jasper a toutes les qualités requises.

**Emmett :** Ecoutes Jazz, c'est pas contre toi, mais je veux garder mon poste et tu es un excellent bras droit, cependant je ne veux pas être roi, c'est si difficile que ça de me croire ? je ne m'en sens pas capable.

**Carlisle**_ commençant à perdre son calme _**:**Et qui veux tu que je mette ?

**Emmett :** Alice. _En la montrant du doigt._ C'est ta descendance aussi. _Carlisle rit face à cette proposition, bien qu'il sache qu'elle en est capable. Il reprend son calme._

**Alice :** Papa, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de gouverner, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'Em ne veut pas de ton trône. Tu pourrais me laisser essayer, tu es encore apte à diriger le pays, tu pourrais m'aider et me conseiller et si tu vois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu reprendras le poste le temps de trouver une solution.

**Esmée :** ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

**Carlisle **_en regardant sa femme_**:** Je ne sais pas. _Renvoie son regard vers Alice. _Tu n'as même pas de mari pour t'épauler.

**Alice :** Ce n'est pas un problème, tu es là, il y aura Em et Jazz pour m'aider. Arrêtes de me surprotéger, je ne suis plus une enfant.

**Carlisle :** Tu n'as que 19 ans ! tu pourrais faire des erreurs.

**Alice :** Un jour un grand roi m'a dit , on apprend de ses erreurs, et on se relève plus fort qu'avant. On ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

**Carlisle :** Oui sans aucun doute, je te l'accorde, néanmoins avant que j'accepte ta proposition, je veux que tu me cites trois qualités qui feront de toi une bonne reine.

**Alice :** Je sais ce que je veux !

**Emmett**_ en s'ésclaffant _**:** ça c'est sure, j'en ai fait les frais ! _récoltant un coup de coude de sa femme pour le calmer._

**Alice :** Je suis à l'écoute mais pas trop naïve !

**Rosalie :**Je confirme !

**Alice :** …

**Carlisle **_s'impatientant_**:** j'attends le troisième

**Esmée :** On peut dire qu'elle est capable de tenir tête à un roi sans fléchir. _Regardant sa fille qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais attendait la décision de son père._

**Carlisle :** on dirait que ça fait trois !

Tout le monde laisse sortir le souffle qu'ils avaient gardés, en applaudissant et félicitant la cadette de la famille. Carlisle vînt prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la félicita personnellement. Après quelques minutes.

**Carlisle :** s'il vous plaît ? _le silence revient tout à coup. _Je suis fière de toi Alice, Emmett tu es sure de ta décision ?

**Emmett **_prenant la main de sa femme_**:** Ma vie actuelle me suffit amplement et nous attendons un heureux évènement.

Tout le monde éclata de joie, on pouvait voir un larme solitaire sur la joue de Carlisle, tandis qu'Esmée pleurait de joie dans les bras de sa belle-fille. Une fois le calme revenu.

**Carlisle :** Bien il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé notre future reine, il faut réunir le conseil dans l'après-midi pour les informer de cela. Et te présenter en tant que futur reine d'Andalasia.

Carlisle appela son valet et lui demanda de faire réunir le conseil pour 14h dans la salle des colonnes. Alice fière d'avoir convaincue son père, retourna vers ses quartiers afin de se préparer physiquement et mentalement. Son discours doit être convaincant. Il fallait intégrer le conseil facilement, aucune négligence ne sera accepter, et surtout elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père dès son premier jour.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, dans les bas quartiers un tout autre style de réunion avait lieu. Bella leader du gang le plus connu du pays, avait fait réunir tous ces membres pour mettre au point un nouveau plan afin de sortir de la misère.<p>

**Bella :** Bien voilà, nous avons eu des nouvelles du palais, Jazz m'a informer que le gouvernement n'a pas connaissance des ghettos de son pays.

**James :** On peut pas lui faire confiance à celui là, c'est juste un p'tit snobinard qui s'ennuie dans sa chambre tout seul, alors il vient ici pour se divertir.

**Bella :** James, je t'interdis de parler de Jasper comme ça, c'est un bon ami pour beaucoup ici, il nous a énormément aidé. Bref, je disais donc que là-haut ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe ici bas. On peut leur laisser une chance de remonter le pays en leur montrant la réalité du pays.

**James :** il faut faire un coup d'Etat et prendre le pouvoir !

**Bella **_s'énervant devant le comportement de James _**:** James, il est hors de question de faire ça, ce n'est pas notre rôle, on ne sait même pas diriger un pays entier. Il y a des contraintes tu sais. Et si les idées du gang ne te convienne pas tu peux toujours partir, on ne retient personne. Ici c'est la politique de la porte ouverte.

James rumine mais reste assis sur sa chaise, il sait que sans Bella il serait mort. Il lui doit la vie et ne fera jamais rien contre elle ou dans son dos.

**Edward **_qui était resté silencieux jusque là_**:** et tu comptes faire comment pour 'leur ouvrir les yeux' ? _en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains._

**Bella :** C'est là le hic, je ne sais pas, Jazz m'a parler d'infiltrer le palais mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'on nous remarque et qui serait capable.

**Victoria :** Et jasper, il peut pas leur ouvrir les yeux ?

**Edward :** ça grillerait sa couverture et on pourrait plus avoir autant d'infos qu'avant il se méfierait de lui. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne.

**Bella :** Ah bon et je peux savoir à qui tu penses parce que moi je n'en ai aucune idée ?

**Edward :** toi !

**Bella : **Comment ça moi ?

**Edward :** tu es la seule capable de t'infiltrer en réussissant à pas te faire trop remarquer, il faut rester discret mais avoir l'attention du roi, et pour ça tu es douée. Tu es la meilleure comédienne que je connaisse.

**Bella :** Je pense qu'on devrait demander aux autres avant tout, et faire un vote.

Après avoir demandé à l'ensemble du gang, qui était intéressé pour le poste, personne ne s'en sentait capable et tout le monde voulait que se soit le chef qui fasse cette mission. Ils avaient peur de la responsabilité, peur d'un échec. De plus Bella s'entendait à merveille avec Jasper.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci arriva.

**Jasper :** Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais il y avait une réunion familiale au palais.

**James :** Mais tu ne fais pas parti de cette famille !

**Jasper :** Non mais comme je suis le bras droit d'Emmett et beau frère, il me considère comme faisant parti de leur famille.

**Bella :** Ok ! Et tu as des informations pour nous ?

**Jasper :** Oui le roi quitte ses fonctions.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, personne ne s'attendait à un telle nouvelle, le roi est jeune, il aurait dû régner pour quelques années encore.

**Jasper :** Ce n'est pas tout, Emmett l'ainée de la famille refuse la succession, c'est donc Alice, la cadette qui sera notre reine.

Bella analysa rapidement la situation, elle devait trouver une solution à son plan. Sans doute Jasper pourrait l'aider à s'infiltrer sans se faire griller, car Bella le savait très proche de la future reine. C'était un bon point pour eux.

**Bella :** Voilà le plan c'est d'infiltrer le palais pour mieux montrer nos conditions, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la mission.

**Jasper :** C'est une bonne idée, mais vas-y en douceur car Alice ne ressemble pas à son père.

**Bella :** tu peux nous dire quoi sur elle ?

**Jasper :** et bien elle a 19 ans, célibataire et semble inaccessible voire insensible. Elle est têtue mais à l'écoute des gens bien que son visage reste impassible. C'est une fille très intelligente, pas facile à manipuler et très dure avec ses subordonnées. Elle a l'âme d'une artiste, comme toi, elle dessine et photographie, mais aussi joue de six instruments divinement bien.

**Bella :** Comment penses tu que je puisse l'atteindre, sans être brusque bien sure ?

**Jasper :** Elle s'entend très mal avec sa dame de compagnie, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu prennes son poste, mais tu sais elle est pas facile. Il faudra que tu fasses ressortir ton côté artiste sans que ce soit trop flagrant, il faut que tu sois sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

**Bella :** tu sais Jazz, moi non plus je me laisse pas faire.

**Jasper :** c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, il faut que tu gère, tu es le seul espoir de relever ce pays. Alice n'est jamais allée en dehors des grandes villes et quartiers d'affaires.

**Bella :** Une fois que j'aurai le poste, je gérerais le coup, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance de sauver ces familles de la faim et du froid.

Après avoir consulté tout le monde, le plan infiltration est accepté à l'unanime, redonnant espoir à tout le monde. Et insistant sur le fait que le roi arrête doit resté secret. Bella peut faire confiance à son groupe. Tout le monde repartit de son côté, Jasper quant à lui, retourna au palais pour la réunion du conseil, en tant que ministre des armées, étant donnée qu'Emmett est là en tant que prince.

* * *

><p>Il était l'heure de la réunion pour annoncer au conseil que le roi, laisse ses fonctions à sa fille. Dire qu'Alice était stressée serait un euphémisme. Elle savait qu'en tant que femme, elle devrait faire ses preuves, mais elle est forte et attendrait que ça arrive. Elle savait qu'Emmett ne voulait pas du poste, Rose lui avait dit. Elle se sentait capable de diriger le pays, mais l'appréhension était là, elle ne pouvais pas faire sans.<p>

Une fois le conseil au complet, le roi ouvrit la séance, partit sur un discours résumant ses années de direction. Quand il arriva à la fin, il annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, sachant que ses enfants étaient en âge de le succéder. Tout le monde était choqué car le roi n'avait que 55 ans et pouvait encore au moins dix ans.

Mais quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand il annonça Alice à sa succession et non Emmett. Les contestation fusaient de toute part. Carlisle perdait patience et était furieux que le conseil n'accepte pas son choix et n'ait pas confiance en Alice, car même s'il avait eu du mal à lui céder la place, il savait qu'elle dirigerait mieux qu'Emmett. Il était douée mais Alice était meilleure, plus intelligente.

**Carlisle **_hurlant_**:** SILENCE ! C'est mon choix, je sais de quoi est capable ma fille, elle a ça dans le sang. Je voudrais que vous l'écoutiez attentivement. Elle va vous prouver qu'elle en est capable. C'est ma décision, si vous la critiquez, je ne vous retiens pas.

Le silence revînt dans l'assemblée et Alice qui avait blanchit face aux réactions diverses, elle reprit son calme et commença son discours. Elle était claire et distincte, on pouvait sentir la franchise dans ce qu'elle disait. La plupart des conseillers et ministres étaient convaincues par ce petit bout de femme. Elle montrait ses volontés de faire du royaume, un pays capable de rivaliser avec les plus plus grands. Elle veut moderniser et ça ne plait pas aux vieux cynique qui sont contre le départ du roi, mais il n'ont pas leur mot à dire, c'est la politique. Alice annonce que le fait d'être seule n'est pas un problème pour diriger un pays. Une fois terminé les avis étaient différents, une grande partie n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, peu d'entre eux n'avait pas d'avis et les autres ne voulaient pas d'une femme au pouvoir. Ils ont fixés la date du couronnement pour la semaine d'après, le temps de tout organiser, la cérémonie, l'annonce au peuple et les festivités.

* * *

><p>Jasper devait aller voir Alice pour négocier l'infiltration de Bella. Ce serait génial de réussir d'approcher d'aussi près la future reine. Il sait que c'est important pour le pays. Il devait assurer et faire en sorte de virer Jessica de son poste.<p>

**Jasper **_en s'inclinant_**:** Votre majesté ?

**Alice :** Jazz arrête ça, tu sais que je ne veux pas de ses courbettes de ta part, tu es mon ami, je sais que tu me respectes !

**Jasper :** ça tombe bien car je venais voir mon amie !

**Alice :** Tu veux encore me parler de tes histoires de cœur ?

**Jasper :** Non, c'est plutôt un service que j'ai à te demander.

**Alice :** C'est rare que tu me demandes un service, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

**Jasper **_rougissant_**:** J'ai une amie qui souhaiterais devenir ta dame de compagnie _quel subtilité Jasper. _

**Alice :** au moins c'est direct, mais tu sais bien que j'en ai déjà une, et le fait que je serais prochainement la reine, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'en avoir une deuxième.

**Jasper :** Alice, toi et moi savons très bien que tu la détestes.

**Alice :** je ne peux pas la virer comme ça, ce n'est pas correct. Quand bien même je ne sais pas si je serais disponible pour elle.

**Jasper :** Pour Jessica trouve lui une autre occupation, au moins tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos. Et après si tu n'as pas de temps pour Bella et bien elle s'occupera toute seule.

**Alice :** Donc c'est Bella, jolie prénom et c'est un diminutif ?

**Jasper :** Oui en réalité c'est Isabella mais elle le déteste.

**Alice :** C'est bien dommage j'aime bien. Bref c'est ok, je vais essayer de voir si Rosalie a besoin d'elle, j'espère que ton Isabella en vaut la peine. D'ailleurs tu la connais d'où ?

**Jasper :** C'est une amie que j'ai fait lorsque je vais me promener en ville, et j'ai bien sympathisé. Et ne t'inquiète pas elle en vaut la peine tu verras.

Jasper était content que son plan ait fonctionné et qu'Alice accepte son deal. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle aurait accordé sa requête car Alice ne s'entendait vraiment pas avec Jessica et que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. D'ailleurs il pense qu'elles s'entendraient à merveilles, seul le temps nous le dira.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça mérite que je continue? je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps inutilement si cela ne plaît à personne! une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!<strong>


End file.
